Falling Stars
by Rae chan1
Summary: Retired until further notice. A collection of shonen ai parings. Stories about what happens with falling stars... and what happens under them. 12, 34, 52 and a few other crazy ones...
1. Under a tree

A/n: Hello people. This is my first yaoi, so please don't be TOO harsh. I love everyone's reviews and please keep it all up! Thanks, ~~Rae chan~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, so don't even think about suing. I have no money anyway -.-  
  
  
  
  
  
*~Falling Stars~*  
  
"Heero! Ow! Easy on the braid!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo was being pulled down the Winner's staircase (by the braid) in the wee hours in the morning. He didn't even get a cup of coffee. That was enough for him to yell 'injustice' anyday.  
  
When the duo were outside, the chestnut-haired boy asked, "Where are you taking me?"  
  
A dark purple sky reached forever above them, and was littered with thousands upon thousands of small white dots. They created beautiful patterns and figures in the night sky; a very awe-inspiring thing to see when...  
  
"You'll see," Heero mumbled, still half asleep himself from typing on the cursed laptop for the past four hours.  
  
They walked until they reached a hill, topped with a huge tree that must've been a few hundred years old. Heero sat aagainst one of the pertruding roots and leaned back, enjoying the view.  
  
"Okaaaayyyy..." Duo drawled. "Why are we here?"  
  
Heero smirked. "That's for me to know and you to find out," he said, closing his eyes in the process.  
  
"No fair!" Duo really didn't care if he sounded like a child at this specific moment, he just wanted some coffee and a warm bed. Was that too much to ask? Wait. Why were they not doing anything? Why were they up here sitting next to a tree and staring mindlessly at the ground? "Uh... Heero? What are we supposed to be doing?"  
  
"Look up," came the monotone reply.  
  
Duo did as he was told. //Jeez this guy is harsh...// The thought stilled as he watched hundreds of stars blinking in his eyes. //Wow. It looks so much different here than in space. I never knew... And I never really paid attention before.//  
  
The stoic pilot laid his head on his hands. He started drifing into a peaceful sleep that didn't include 'that baka's' voice. This night air could make a person very tired after a long day...  
  
"Heero! Didja see that?" Duo asked excitedly.  
  
He opened one eye. //God, does he ever _shut up_?// "What?"  
  
"A star!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Duo, there are many stars in the sky..."  
  
"No, Heero! It was falling! Like someone hit it and it started hurling in some unknown direction and it had nothing to stop it... and it continued on and on..."  
  
Heero got impatient of the boy's ramblings. "Did you wish on it?"  
  
Duo's eyebrows furrowed.  
  
"You've never wished on a falling star?" Heero asked, somewhat confused. After all, this _was_ Duo... the one person who had done everything...  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Next one you see," Heero said before yawning, "wish on it."  
  
A few minutes later, the Japanese teen was asleep and Duo was franticly looking for falling stars. Everything was dead quiet, except for the occational croak of a toad or chirp of a cricket.   
  
Heero opened an eye. //What the he--// He opened the other and stared straight into two violet glass orbs.  
  
Obviously, Mr. Perfect Soldier wasn't thinking saftey when with his best friend. "What are you doing, Maxwell?"  
  
"I wished..."  
  
"Good. Don't tell me." Heero closed his eyes again, praying silently for one night of peace and quiet. But when he reached the 'Amen', he felt warm lips upon his, making his spine tingle and his senses awaken. //WHAT is going ON?// He tried opening his eyes, but all he could see was chestnut brown hair.  
  
Duo pulled back from his short kiss, blushing slightly from his bluntness. He was a little out of breath, and quickly hid that by taking deep breaths. He turned around to face his secret lover, and was a little ashamed of what he saw. "I wanted to show you..."  
  
//Obviously.// "What did you just do, Maxwell?" Heero asked, sitting up in a reclined position.  
  
"I-I kissed you," Duo said hesitantly, wanting to act cool at the same moment, but failing miserably.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"B-Because I..." Duo's chest froze and his mind stopped working. His throat choked on the words he wanted to say, then they came out quicker than comprehendable. "Iwantedtotellyoualongtimeago, butitseemedlikeyouwereinterestedinRelenaduringthewar... IloveyouHeeroandIwantedtotellyouforsolong... andIdidn'twantyoutothinkIwassomekindoffreakbeacauseIlikeguys, butyouwerethepersonwhomademethinkthatwayinthefirstplace..." [1]  
  
Heero rubbed his temples. They ached unbelievably at the thought of him and Relena together, plus all the racket that Duo was making... //He's got to know. You have to tell him. Time to stop being the Perfect Soldier and just tell him how you've felt all these years.//  
  
"Do it again?" Heero asked, making sure he chose the right words to say.  
  
The braided teen was in awe. //Did Heero just say 'Do it again'? Does that mean he wants you... he wants you to kiss him again... He liked it...//  
  
But before Duo could answer, let alone function, Heero was inching closer, closer, until they were a little ways apart. They closed their eyes as they both reacted, moving themselves together, coming to form one shadow in the night sky; ultimatly finding love, passion, extacy and many other things in the night.  
  
And Heero found himself getting less sleep than planned, all because of a single, falling star.  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/n: You like? Please review. I'm thinking of making other chapters too, so tell me what you think. IF NO REVIEWS, NO MORE STORY. Got it? Good.   
  
[1] If you couldn't understand that whole thing, it goes as follows:   
"I wanted to tell you a long time ago, but it seemed like you were interested in Relena during the war... I love you Heero and I wanted to tell you for so long... and I didn't want you to think I was some kind of freak beacause I like guys, but you were the person who made me think that way in the first place..."  
Got it? I hope so. No, unfortunatly after this re-update (is that a word?!), my muse didn't inform me... *curse you Tyoko* ::hears many japanese informaties being yelled at her:: ::sweatdrop:: ^.^;; I didn't mean it, Ty! Honest... ::more sweatdrops:: I better leave ya'll for some room before the flood of sweatdrops swallows ya'll up.... ::country accent here:: See ya'll! ^.~ REVIEW! I MEAN IT! AND IF YOU DON'T- I'LL STOP THE STORY. AND IF NOBODY REVIEWS, I'LL COME TO THEIR HOUSES AND LOG-IN AND ... WELL... UM... -.- nevermind. Just review please, before I get a headache.  
  
~~Rae chan 


	2. Waterfalls

**A/n:** Heh heh... ::looks at ravid lawyers with disgust:: It's not time for a disclaimer yet! Hold up! ::aHEM:: One of my lovely reviewers (BLARGH) wanted me to do a 2+5 ficcie, and I thought I should. The next will be 3+4 (obviously) and after that... who knows? I want your opinions! Tell me what you want, and I will gladly write!

  


**Disclaimer: **

Ravid Lawyers: ::come out of the closet:: You don't own them!!

RC: Naw... you're just kiddin!

Ravid Lawyers: Yea right!

RC: Yea... that's right!

::get into much ado about nothing::

RC: Get away from me.

Ravid Lawyers: No! Not until you say it!

RC: ::gets Tyoko's hand slapped over her mouth:: 

Tyoko: She doesn't own them, got it?

Ravid Lawyers: ::go up in smoke::

Tyoko: Well, since RC's writing yaoi and shonen ai, and I personally don't have a taste for it. I don't swing that way, if ya know what I mean.

RC: ::squirms out from beneath her hand:: Neither do I! But I still think there _may_ be a possibility that they are...

Tyoko: No! Don't say it! Wait till I _leave_ the room! ::storms out with hands over her ears::

RC: ::takes a big breath:: THEY COULD BE GAY, YA KNOW! ::calms:: Okay, on with the fic. ^.~

  


`*`*`*`*`*`*

Falling Stars

  


Duo managed to pull Wufei away from the other pilots. A night like this one couldn't be wasted doing _nothing_, Duo decided. Plus, he needed to tell the Chinese teen what he thought of him.

"C'mon, Wu-man! I wanna show you something!" Duo dragged him out of the safe house and out in the open outdoors. 

"Baka! What are you doing? I was enjoying-"

"...the peace and quiet... I know, I know! Just come with me for a minute!"

Wufei rolled his eyes and followed the braided teen into the woods. "This is a great-"

"...injustice. Just shut-up already!" Duo continued to plow through the dense forest, using the light from the sunset as his only light. He forgot to bring a flashlight... or did he?

Wufei raised an eyebrow. Usually Duo was the one being told to shut-up. Not him. Besides Trowa and Heero, he was the quietest pilot. 

They trudged through the forest, when Duo's ears picked up the sound of running water. "Yes! We're almost there!"

The Chinese pilot was about to ask where, but his eyes found the place just after registering the thought. 

A beautiful waterfall, sparkling with clean and pure water, fell across gigantic stones and dropped hundreds of feet downwards, creating a small river that flowed downstream. Mosses of every green shade imaginable grew upon the ageless stones, bringing life to the extreme environment. The trees on the water's edge became less forest looking, and suddenly included ferns and vines, bamboo trees and tall magnolia.

"Duo... it's..."

"Breathtaking," he finished, taking one more glance at the scenery. He discovered this while out to check the surroundings with Heero, but separated from him and discovered this place by himself. Wanting to share the same emotion with Wufei, he decided to bring him here and hold him captive to the beauty of nature.

Wufei was speechless. He had never seen something more vivid than his homelands in China. Even there, this beauty surpassed it, bringing joy in him that hadn't been felt for years.

Duo watched as Wufei began to spring to life, walking towards the fall and start climbing the rocks at its summit. He looked so at home here, Duo thought. 

"Maxwell! Get over here!" Wufei's yell called to him, and woke him from a short recollection of memory. Duo obeyed, following the steps of his friend.

As soon as he joined Wufei's side, he felt the Chinese man's arm wrap around his, and him breathe into his ear.

"Look down there." 

The braided boy looked down, watching the sheets of mist form at the bottom of the waterfall. At first he felt like he was being taken in, but then felt like he was going to fall over the protection of the rock. His vision began to blur, and he suddenly felt arms grasp him by the waist, holding him back against the law of gravity.

"You aren't going to fall!" Wufei snapped as he pulled Duo back from the edge of the fall. His grip didn't leave the teen even as he righted himself. 

"Wufei," Duo said hoarsely, "you can let go now."

It seemed like another important moment in time had come to pass: Wufei was found... blushing. Even not as noticeable as many, a warm crimson crept up his throat and into his cheeks, rendering him silent as they both stared at the water.

"What's wrong, hmm? Cat got your tongue?"

"No." Wufei found it hard to speak when the baka was near anyway, and since the rock they were standing upon was only a good three feet in width; his tolerance was nearly over the top. "We should head back now."

"But the stars aren't even out yet!" Duo protested.

"It's getting late."

"I know!"

"Then you should also know that the pilots will be worried."

"Since when have you been worried about what the others think?" Duo asked, proud that he got ahead of the Chinese man's intellect.

"Since... since... the war," he spat. Truth being, he didn't know how selfish he really was during the war, and only this person could make him think back to when the fighting and killing was a normal, day-to-day routine.

"I'm sorry," Duo apologized, dropping his head to look at his feet. His shoes were much more interesting than the nervousness building up in him.

Suddenly, yet very softly, Wufei's hand took hold of his chin and lifted it up so that the violet-eyed teen could look at him.

"You did nothing," he said calmly, forcing the words from his mind, "It was all my fault." He lifted his head to look at the first stars, blinking against the coal-black of the sky.

Duo then realized that it took this man's entire soul to admit his past. It was true that he _had_ been selfish, but past was forgiven, wasn't it?

"Wufei," he started, grinning when he saw the look of surprise come over his face, "don't worry about it. Everything in the past has been forgotten. Truce?" he asked, holding out his hand.

But the black-haired teen decided to answer him in another way. Picking up the shattered remains of his dignity, he leaned towards the braided teen, kissing him lightly on the lips, brushing them together and taking them apart in a matter of seconds.

And Duo responded, wrapping one arm around Wufei's neck and indulging in his newfound lover, and for the first time, experienced love like it never had been.

  


`*`*`*`*`*`*

  


After two and a half hours had passed, Duo and Wufei walked into the safe house, managing to find a bed before the two of them went crazy. The other pilots just listened, grinning. A new love was made under falling stars.

  


~~TBC!

  



	3. The Beautiful Fallen Angel

**__**

A/n: Hiya. This is my attempt at writing a 3+4 fic. Some say it's good, some probably won't think so. In answer to your questions: no, this isn't a giant fic that keeps going on and on. These stories are in NO WAY attached. They are just a collection that all have to do with falling stars. ^.^

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own GW. Period.

@

A loud, booming voice called down upon the angel, Quatre. "You say that you wish to be in love with a human?" The voice sighed, tired from the angel's constant begging. "I also suppose you wish to go through the ultimate humiliation--go from a blessed angel to a low form of human, where all your powers and endless knowledge will be taken away forever."

"Yes," Quatre replied, lowering his blonde head in embarrassment. Wanting to go from angel to human was shunned from the other ultimate angels, who didn't like humans at all, not like guardian angels like Quatre.

"And you realize that you will never be made an angel ever again?"

Quatre hesitated and thought about the person her had been watching through the clouds for years.

"Yes," he said, his eyes liquid aqua orbs.

@

Trowa looked up at the stars, his hands and feet burying into cool sand. It was a beautiful night to be on the beach, joking around with friends and relaxing.

Except Trowa wasn't with friends and he wasn't joking around. Relaxing was his main priority.

Trowa cleared his mind and focused on the events of the past week. A girl had come to him and asked him to go to homecoming with her, but he had to turn her down. It wasn't that she wasn't a nice girl, he just didn't feel like sacrificing his weekend for a girl.

He didn't even _like_ girls.

@

After about an hour of sitting on the moon-lit beach, Trowa stood and dusted himself off. Nothing compared to alone time for him. He didn't fear loneliness, only because he knew it wasn't all that bad.

Taking one last look at the pounding ocean, he turned and started home.

A splash quickly got his attention. It sounded like someone had been dropped from above into the water, but it was only a shallow splash, as if someone had meant to deliberately fall in slow motion. No one was on this beach that he knew of, and that was what made him nervous.

The full moon cast a bright orb of light on the crashing waves. Now his hearing was drowned in the sound of them, their beautiful rhythm that stayed in time.

How had he heard that sound? It was just his imagination, he thought. He took another step towards his house.

"Nanashi..."

Trowa knew it had to be the wind. The only people that knew that name were those who took care of him as an orphaned child.

"Nanashi..."

He turned this time, looking back at the ocean. A figure was circled in a puddle of moonlight, and he stood at the base of the waves. He didn't get wet though, and his bright blue eyes were open in curiosity, like he had never been here...or anywhere, for that matter...before. A star fell behind him, winking away in the dark sky.

"Who are you?" Trowa yelled out to him, but the sound of the waves overpowered his voice. 

The white water flowed about the boy's feet, but never touched them. "Nanashi..." he beckoned.

Trowa walked forward to the mysterious person, eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Wings ripped from the boy's back, reaching out full-spread. He screamed in anguish as they slowly started to disappear, falling to his knees. He almost was swept away by the tide, which now thundered at his feet, soaking his white robe.

Trowa picked his up gently, surprised at how less he weighed, and cradled the back of his head. This boy was a fallen angel, and Trowa had seen it with his own eyes.

The angel got as close as it could to Trowa, pressing his face into the cradle of Trowa's neck. He inhaled his first breath as human with the scent of the boy holding him in his strong arms. The other boy reached out to touch the wings, his fingers lingering on the silky cloud-like feathers.

Trowa picked him up in his arms and brought him to shore, resting him down on one of the dunes.

"Nanashi..." the angel whispered, pulling Trowa against him, stroking his hair.

Trowa sighed and held him for a long while. There seemed to be an instant connection between the two. 

The angel pulled away, pointing to himself, his innocent eyes fixed on emerald green. "Quatre," he said quietly, not knowing what language this human spoke. He wasn't used to languages, since angels never spoke in tongues.

"Trowa," Trowa said, pointing to himself. They kissed, mouths lingering to feel the electric reaction of each other.

The blonde boy broke away, looking into Trowa's eyes. He touched his fingers to the boy's lips and then to his own, saying, "love".

Trowa nodded. This angel had fallen for him, for love.

"Nanashi," Quatre sighed and pulled him close again, sharing with him a lasting kiss. "Forever," he whispered.

And they were. Forever.


End file.
